Nitro Heroes, Unite
by CyberActors15
Summary: When the world is threatened eight unlikely heroes must come together in order to protect the world as the Nitro Heroes. (I know the name sucks but just bear with it for now)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Phantom

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some information about this story. Firstly this story is a seven way crossover between Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, Fairly Odd Parents, Power Rangers, Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Penguins of Madagascar, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and My Life as a Teenage Robot… yes the Nicktoons including Power Rangers Dino Thunder. If you're wondering why Power Rangers, it's because at the current moment Nickelodeon in making the Power Rangers episodes and that's enough of a reason to CA15 that Power Rangers belongs to Nickelodeon. Okay so this fanfic will be like the Justice League or the Avengers of the Nickelodeon universe. In the Nicktoons perspective none of these characters have met, as heroes, yet. Also all their individual towns/cities will all be part of the same city. Practically they will be like Manhattan within New York. In the Phantom Universe the series has been going on for two years and every episode has taken place with the exception of Phantom Planet, Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized.**

**Dani: Why am I even here if I do not even exist in CyberActors15 fanfics anymore?**

**Shadow: Danielle this happens so that your mother is different. So that we don't have Sam as your mother and so there are no legal issues with having Danny and Sam not being a couple. With you not as Sam's daughter then we have freedom to make you the daughter of anyone and the only way that works is if Vlad takes your DNA and Danny's love interest to make you. In the Power Rangers series this takes place just after the Dino Thunder Rangers lost their powers. Also the characters in Dino thunder were 16 in this faction when it took place and this is only a few months after. For Jimmy Neutron this story will serve as a Reboot. For Fairly Odd Parents so far every episode has happened nothing worth changing there. In TMNT this will be made from multiple TMNT stories but mainly focusing on the 2013 CGI animated series. Also the turtles instead live underneath the fictional city that CA15 created in this story and not New York. The turtles also exist as an urban myth AKA some people don't know if they actually exist. In the Avatar Series this is after Sozin's Comet, The Promise Trilogy and the Search Trilogy. Also this story will involve things from Legend of Korra as well as Korra's appearance but not in the way you'd think. In My Life as a Teenage Robot this will be a reboot as well. In Penguins of Madagascar so far pretty much every episode has happened and the Zoo is in Empire City. The characters will also have a few design changes. Also CyberActors15 doesn't own any of the Nickelodeon characters/ shows that appear in this or me but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Empire City was a relatively large city sitting on the Coast of the American Shores, filled with districts **(Author's Note: Suburbs? I don't know never been to America a day in my life) **such as Amity Park (Home of Danny Phantom), Reefside (Home of the Power Rangers), Retroville, Dimmsdale (Home of Magic), Tremorton (Most advanced part of the city) and so on.

Regular life started for people as cars drove, breakfast was cooked, children complained as they didn't want to go to school, a black blur zipped over the sky at sonic speeds heading to a location. Yup just regular life.

The black blur was the infamous teenage hero Danny Phantom. He had snow white hair and Glowing Neon Green eyes. On his left eye a glowing green scar was placed. He was relatively fit with a black hazmat suit that was made of a lightweight protective armour that allowed great mobility. On his chest was a white Stylised D with a P phased inside. He had neon green gloves that covered his forearms with the white DP symbol on the palms of his gloves and a white strap around the back of the gloves. He was in a Silver utility belt that had multiple pockets to hold multiple gadgets. He also wore white boots, the bottoms of which were green. He also wore a white cape with his symbol on the back but in black. All the accessories were made of the same material as his hazmat suit.

What people didn't know about him was that he was also Danny Fenton, the young teenage son of the Ghost Hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton.

So Danny right now was on his way to school. Summer Vacation had unfortunately ended and now he had to get to his new school to start his third year in High School. His old school Casper High had finally burned down due to a ghost attack… don't worry it was during Summer Vacation, no one was even in the building… so the City Council decided to put a new mall upon the old school and the students had to find new schools.

Danny and some of his friends had been lucky enough to get to go to Empire City High School and it was in the largest district in their city, Nickelodeon. **(AU: Yes I put Nickelodeon as the name for the suburb… District, whatever. This place will be the Manhattan of Empire City)**

He flew over to the school and landed by an Alley before turning back into Danny Fenton. His snow white hair became raven black, his neon green eyes became icy blue and the scar on his eye faded. His attire changed into a green hoodie and a white and blue shirt. He was also in Black Jeans and red converse all stars. He also had a red backpack slung around his shoulder.

He then walked the rest of the way to school.

When Danny finally saw the school his jaw dropped. It was huge. There were so many students.

"Oh jeez this is either gonna be really awesome or really bad." Danny said with a gulp.

"Tell me about it." A female voice said.

Danny turned as saw a girl about his age. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She was in a yellow tank top and a black jacket; she was also in blue jeans and white shoes. Danny also took notice that she had a silver wrist band with a yellow gem inside. She had a yellow backpack slung around her back and black guitar case on her hand.

"I'm guessing you're new here as well?" she said.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I'm Danny Fenton."

"Kira Ford." Kira said. "Nice to meet you Danny."

"Kira Ford? Aren't you the musical prodigy who is slowly on her to being a star?" Danny asked.

"Yeah that's me." Kira said. "And aren't you the son of the two ghost hunters."

Danny just nodded.

"Well seeing that we've both singled each other out as new to the school why don't we go in and find our way around." Danny said.

"I don't see why not." Kira said.

The two of them then walked into the school and tried to find their way around.

Eventually they found out where they had to find their schedules and fetched them.

They realised they were in the same home room class as well as shared some of the same classes.

As the two of them walked around the school trying to familiarise themselves with it they ran into some of Danny's friends who had also come from Amity Park.

They ran into Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"Hey guys good to see you actually made it here." Danny said.

"Of course we made it here." Sam said. "Nothing can separate us as friends."

"Yeah dude." Tucker said. "So who's your new friend?"

"Kira Ford." Danny said. "She's new here, like us."

"Cool so where did you come from before Empire High?" Tucker said.

"Actually I came from a school in Reefside. But it closed down due to an Earth Quake." Kira said.

"Oh something similar happened to our school… only it got burnt down during a ghost Attack." Sam said.

"Wow." Kira said.

The four of them then walked to the register class that they shared, and weren't they, Danny, Sam and Tucker, shocked when they discovered that Mr Lancer the teacher from Casper High was their register teacher.

When Kira asked about their shock Danny told her that Mr Lancer was their homeroom teacher in their previous school for the past two years.

Since they had a few minutes to kill till class they chose their seats and sat together shortly after that they met one of Kira's friends from her school, Ethan James. When Tucker learned that Ethan was a techno geek as well, a bromance was formed instantly. They also learned that the two had apparently been chatting on the new online server game Heroes of Legends.

Eventually class started and since it was the first day with a whole bunch of new students they had to all introduce themselves to the class.

After the introduction process Mr Lancer informed the students that the majority of their first day would be free as they would get a tour around the school for the new students before they had their first lunch break. They would continue their tour after wards before stopping at the Gym for a fitness assessment. After that they would have their second lunch period. They'd then have a chance to meet all their teachers and after that they would have the first assembly of the academic year all before going home. A girl in their class, April O'Neil, would be leading the tour for their class.

All in all the day went by quickly. Danny had run into Dash and got stuffed in a locker, he and Kira had actually become friends instead of two people who knew each other, he also became friends with April, and another girl a grade younger than him called Jenny Wakeman. In the fitness test he decided to use a little of his skill to get through the course with ease. And finally at the end of the school day he invited Kira and Ethan to go with him, Sam and Tucker to Nasty Burger. Obviously they didn't go to the one in Amity Park so they went to the one that was close to their school.

"So, Ethan, Kira, since you two come from Reefside, have you two ever seen Power Rangers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we've seen them." Kira said after she and Ethan shared a knowing glance.

"Cool." Danny said. "I've only seen them in the news."

"Do you have a favourite Ranger?" Ethan said.

Danny thought for a second. "I'd have to say the Yellow Ranger. She seems like the most level headed of the group as well as the smartest." He said before he noticed a small blush on Kira's face.

"Yeah she is the most level headed of the Dino Rangers." Kira said.

"How would you know?" Tucker asked.

Kira then noticed her mistake and quickly countered it. "The Rangers once saved and Ethan from an attack at my old school." She said too quickly.

Danny then knew that Kira was the Yellow Ranger. She gave it all away. She had made the same mistake he made early in his career as Danny Phantom.

"Enough about the Rangers, have you guys seen Danny Phantom?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"He saved our school like every day." Sam said.

"Heck he signed my PDA." Tucker said as he showed the Autographed PDA.

Before Danny could say something else a blue wisp of cold energy escaped his mouth as a beep came from Kira's wrist band.

"Oh snap I forgot I have to help my parents with something back home. I'll see you guys later." Danny said before he dashed out of the Nasty Burger.

"I also have something to take care of." Kira said urgently. "See you guys tomorrow."

She then ran out of the Nasty Burger.

Danny ran into an alley before he raised his hands.

"Going Ghost!" Danny exclaimed before twin white halos appeared around his waist.

He then back flipped into the air as the halos split and travelled up and down his body. The halos transformed his regular attire into his ghost attire as well as his hair and eyes to his ghost hair and eyes.

In the middle of his flip he floated in mid-air before he shot towards the source of his ghost sense.

Conveniently Kira ran into another alley before her metal wrist band became a yellow pterodactyl morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!" She said before her clothes became surrounded with white energy only showing a Dino symbol on her chest.

She then jumped, really high, into the air and spun like a tornado as yellow lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to her.

Then she landed before a yellow helmet made of similar materials attached to her head.

"Ptera Power!" She exclaimed before she looked for whatever caused her to receive an alert.

Danny flew over the roofs of the city looking for whatever ghost triggered his ghost sense.

So far everything looked calm. No one was screaming, there was no chaos and most importantly there was no ghost.

He looked around and saw no one.

"Okay my ghost sense went off but I don't see any ghosts." Danny said before he noticed what looked like a person in yellow spandex standing on a roof.

Danny's eyes then glowed Green as he focused in on the person. His jaw then dropped when he saw who it was.

Phantom then shook off his shock and flew towards the Yellow Power Ranger.

"Hey, aren't you the Yellow Ranger?" Phantom asked as he landed on the roof next to her. The Yellow Ranger turned around quickly and almost punched Danny in the face.

"Sorry you startled me." She said. "Yeah I'm the Yellow Ranger, and I'm guessing you're Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah, that's me." Danny said. "And I'm currently looking for the ghost that I detected."

"Funnily enough I'm also searching for whatever caused my Dino Gem to react." She replied.

The two of them then heard a roar before they saw a whole bunch of ghost Dinosaurs coming towards them.

"They must be what triggered my ghost sense." Danny said as his face paled. "You think you can help?"

"Of course." Kira said.

"Anything I can call you? Saying Yellow Ranger seems a bit long a tedious." Phantom asked.

"Ptera." Ptera said after a moment of thought.

"Can you fly?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah I can. You handle them while I activate my flight." Ptera said.

Phantom then saluted before he jumped of the building with his back faced to the edge. He then fell for a few seconds before spinning around and flying towards the Dinosaurs.

"Super Dino Mode." Ptera exclaimed before all the white parts of her outfit spiked out and formed spikes. Yellow wings also grew on her back before her helmet roared like a pterodactyl would.

She then flew off the building and after Phantom and when she caught up she saw him taking on the ring leader of the Ghostly dinosaur attacks.

"Really Plasmius?" Phantom asked. "Using dinosaurs to terrorise the city? Dude that's just lame. How are you got to beat me with them?"

"Really Daniel, must you think that everything is about you. I only use these dinosaurs as I knew they would lure out the yellow ranger." Vlad said as he smirked evilly. "I believe we have unfinished business."

"Plasmius? You again? What do you want?" Ptera asked angrily.

"Power, money, control, Daniel as my apprentice and your powers just like last time." Vlad said. "Hand over the Dino Gem."

"Whoa you know Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"We have a brief history. And you can't have my Dino Gem." Ptera said.

"Fine then I'll pry it from your corpse." Vlad said.

"Uh ew." Phantom said. "And here was me thinking that Vlad Plasmius was such a gentleman. This is how you talk to a lady."

Phantom then created a rose made of ecto energy and gave it to Ptera.

"Lady Ptera would you please allow me to see your Dino Gem?" Phantom asked in a playful but elegant way.

"I'm sorry Sir Phantom, I cannot hand you my gem," Ptera said in the same elegant and playful style with a curtsy "but I do have a counter proposition. I use my gem and you use your powers to kick Plasmius's ass."

"That would be awesome." Danny said with a smirk.

"Yes it would." Kira replied.

"Amusing." Vlad said dryly.

The two heroes then charged.

Danny took on the larger dinosaurs and Plasmius while Kira took on the smaller Dinosaurs.

"So Vladdy why are you going after Ptera's Gem?" Danny asked as he sucked a Brontosaurus into the Fenton Thermos.

"It is what gave her, her power and it is essentially and good thing to have for my plans to be realised." Vlad said evilly before he flew towards Danny with an ecto sword.

Phantom just blocked every attack with an ecto shield while he also sent ecto blasts in the direction of the dinosaurs.

Plasmius then flew towards the Halfa again to deliver more attacks but before he could he was shot out of the air by some unknown energy.

Vlad turned and saw Ptera with two energy pistols pointed at him. He also noticed that there were a lot less dinosaurs around.

"Ahh so you are as good as they say." Vlad said. "Though I still have to test your skills myself."

Plasmius then flew to the Power Ranger with his claws out ready to strike but before he could reach he was caught by the cape and thrown into the head of a tyrannosaurus.

Before he could get his baring two fists collided with his face. One in a white glove and the other in a yellow glove.

"Is that all you children have?" Vlad asked before he teleported just as Danny sucked the T-Rex into the Fenton Thermos.

The two heroes looked around and eventually they got shot in the back by Ecto Blasts.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?" Vlad asked.

"You know Ptera he's right." Danny said. "Our meagre attacks aren't strong enough to take him down. We should probably pull out the big guns."

"I like the way you think Phantom." Kira said.

The two then flew at Sonic speeds towards Plasmius and they could see he was ready for their attack so they decided to do something unexpected.

Phantom teleported right behind him and Ptera flew right above him.

Phantom then charged up and Ecto Blast.

"like Goku from Dragon Ball Z would say… KAME…HAME…HA!" Phantom yelled as he blasted Plasmius away.

Before the evil ghost could recover Ptera flew down from the skies and hit him multiple times with her spikes before she took out her Ptera Grips and used them to strike him down.

Vlad gripped his side as he glared at the two heroes in front him. His glare then became a smirk and he teleported in a puff of Red Smoke.

"Did we just win?" Ptera asked.

"Yeah I guess we did." Phantom said.

The two of them then flew onto the nearest rooftop.

"Thanks for the help." Phantom said.

"No problem." Ptera said.

"Just wondering where are the other Rangers? I'm pretty sure there are four other ones." Phantom questioned.

"I'm the only one who still has my powers." Ptera said. "They lost their powers and therefore their Ranger uniforms. I guess know I have all the power that was shared between the five of us."

"Oh snap. That must suck." Danny said.

"I've gotten used to it and so have they." Kira said with a shrug. "Five Dino Ranger powers in one person isn't a problem for me. Well I got to go see ya Phantom."

"Wait. If you need help…" Danny said before he tossed a card to her. "Just give me a call on this number."

"Are you sure you're not just giving me this so that you have a girl calling you?" Kira said.

Danny then blushed.

"Uh… no… just if you need help. I hardly know you. It's just… sometimes people need help… and I thought I could help if you get out hands full or… uh why am I still talking I am such a spaz." Danny said with a face palm. "See ya Ptera."

Phantom then dived off the building and flew off.

"I was only playing around." She called after him.

"I know." Phantom yelled back but he sounded unsure.

Danny flew back to Fenton works and into his room and quickly turned back into Fenton before lying on his bed.

He didn't know what had just happened. He knew Kira was the Yellow Ranger and the way she said that joke a few seconds ago… well Danny didn't know how he felt or why he acted that way.

"**What the hell was that? Why am I still talking I am such a spaz?" **Danny's conscious yelled at him. **"You might as well have said hey Kira or Ptera I like you will you go out with me? Way to be subtle."**

"**I don't like Kira, we're only friends." **Danny thought.

"**Yeah sure and Tucker is a white boy who eats vegetables and doesn't stare at everything that walks in wearing a skirt." **Danny's conscious replied sarcastically.

"**I don't like Kira. I only met her today and I promised I would never fall for anyone because of their looks ever again." **Danny thought.

"**Okay fine I won't pester you about it. But when you get to know her more I will be back." **Conscious replied.

Danny sighed.

"This is gonna be a long year." Danny said to himself

~00000~

One week later Danny was at the Nasty Burger within Amity Park.

He was on his own because Sam was in Dimmsdale with her cousin Molly and Tucker was currently with Ethan in Tremorton at a convention for science.

Kira was in Reefside with one of her friends Conner McKnight along with Dash Baxter as she tried to act as a peace keeper between the sports Jocks.

Danny hadn't seen Valarie since half-way through Summer Vacation so he couldn't count on her appearing either.

All his other friends were all otherwise occupied so he decided to go to Nasty Burger on his own.

As Danny sat at Nasty Burger he thought about what had been happening recently in his life but before he could make some real thinking progress his ghost sense went off.

Danny then quickly ran out of Nasty Burger before he ran into the nearest place where no one could see him and turned into his ghost form.

The halfa looked around and before he could react he heard a deep bass sound before he was blasted back by purple energy.

Danny looked up and saw a large black and red being that glowed purple. It looked like it was darkness and chaos Personified.

"Hey who are you?" Danny yelled.

"I am Vaatu and I have been sent here with the intent of destroying this world's most powerful being. I have come for the hero known as Danny Phantom." Vaatu said.

"Well I am Danny Phantom." Danny yelled as he began to float.

"Excellent." Vaatu said before a purple energy dome surrounded all of Amity Park but not the rest of Empire City. "Danny Phantom, prepare for the fight of your life."

Danny then flew away as another beam of purple energy was fired at him.

"Why are you here besides fighting me?" Danny asked before he shot a blast of ecto energy.

"The worlds are changing for better and for worse." Vaatu said. "If I can kill this world's greatest Protector then I can conquer all life on this world and bring ten thousand years of darkness and chaos."

"Not on your life dude." Danny yelled before he flew in for a solid punch but he got smacked away by Vaatu before he could land a hit.

Danny then growled before he shot towards Vaatu again. He charged his hands up with ice and fired it at him.

Vaatu was frozen over but then broke out of the ice.

Danny then growled before he took a deep breath in.

Danny then teleported behind Vaatu and released his ghostly wail. Unfortunately for the dark spirit it was enough to destabilise his form.

"Ha How'd like ya them apples?" Phantom asked smugly.

"You have actually injured my form and therefore making it had to remain solid within this plane of existence." Vaatu said. "But I am nothing if not resourceful."

A red portal opened next to Vaatu and a man walked out of it. He wore expensive looking red and black robes. He had jet black hair and a really long beard and he had red eyes that showed no small amount of kindness.

Danny could see it in his eyes, this was a man who would turn his daughter into a weapon, attack his son, commit genocide, kill his own father, banish his own wife, steal power from his brother and do a lot more evil things.

The halfa decided that he didn't like this man at all nor did he like it when Vaatu flew right into the man.

Danny then saw the man glow with energy before he went back to normal.

"So what just happened?" Danny asked.

"My name is Ozai." The man exclaimed. "And I am the Negatar!"

His hands then burst into fire before he fired a full fury of fire towards the halfa.

Danny then ducked out of the way before he shot multiple ecto blasts to Ozai.

Ozai then dodged the attack before he built up lightning.

Danny saw the lightning so he decided to counter with his own lightning.

The two attacks met in the middle as Green ecto lightning met blue lightning.

Ozai felt a bit of strain as he continued to generate lightning. Generating it wasn't easy as it was but making it continue to flow only increased the difficulty.

Danny also felt a bit of strain as lighting wasn't his preferred use of his powers. It always messed with his core a little bit but he was strong and continued his attack.

Eventually after enough energy was stored there was a backlash explosion and Danny and Ozai were sent back.

Danny then got back up and glared at Ozai.

"What do you want Ozai?" Danny asked.

"Power and Control." Ozai said. "Also Chaos in its finest."

His eyes then began to glow red. He then went into a different battle stance and chucked boulders to Danny.

The halfa was caught as he didn't expect the attack.

Danny got back up and he saw multiple Ice spikes flying towards him.

Danny then quickly jumped out of the way as the ice spikes impaled the pavement.

Danny then shot away as he saw Ozai following. He was in a wind sphere with fire and lightning and Earth and Metal flying around him diagonally and water flying around him horizontally. He had also ripped off his shirt and was now bare chested.

"Oh bloody hell." Danny said before he continued to fly.

Ozai shot multiple blasts of lightning towards Danny who had to evade.

The next thing he knew he was covered in metal.

"Oh jeez." Danny said before he mentally face palmed. "Wait a second I'm a ghost. I can just phase through all his attacks. They look like they can damage humans not ghosts."

Danny then smirked before he turned intangible and invisible.

"Where are you little boy." Ozai said. "Are you already turning tail and running? That makes you unfit to live in this world… in my world."

"You're world?" Danny's voice echoed around the area. "I'm sorry I didn't see your name on it."

"Where are you Phantom?" Ozai called.

"I'm right here." Danny called out. "What can't you see me old man. Do you need some glasses?"

"It would be unwise to mock the future ruler of this world and my own." Ozai said as he looked around.

"It would be unwise to fight a ghost if you are from another world. You need someone to teach you how to fight ghosts." Danny said. "First lesson a ghost can go invisible so they can hid in plain sight, so you must always be aware."

A punch was then delivered to Ozai's Face as Danny turned visible before he faded into the background again.

Ozai landed on the roof of a building.

"Lesson two," Danny said as he appeared a few meters ahead of Ozai, "ghosts can go in tangible meaning you need to attack with something that can harm ghosts." He continued as Ozai fired lightning at the halfa only for it to pass harmlessly through him before he delivered a flying kick to the head of the Negatar.

"Lesson three ghosts all have a specific element at their control." Danny said before he created a large snow ball and threw it at Ozai therefore freezing everything except his head.

"Lesson four; ghosts are territorial so attacking a ghost in their home is not the best idea as they get extremely protective." Danny said before he punched Ozai to the next building.

"And lesson five; know what type of ghosts you're fighting. If you face off against a level 10 A rank ghosts or a Halfa as they are commonly known as then know they all have a special power that if used correctly could level a city." Danny said before he delivered un uppercut sending Ozai into the sky before he took a deep breath in and released his ghostly wail.

After a few seconds of the attack Ozai fell and landed on another building.

Danny then flew down to Ozai and he knew he was still alive. This Vaatu spirit that was inside him made his physical body stronger but Danny suspected that wasn't the only reason.

Ozai slowly got back up as he was in pain but as he stood he began to laugh.

He laughed and laughed as he looked up. His eyes and Danny's met.

"We will meet again Danny Phantom." Ozai said before a red portal appeared behind him and he walked in.

The portal closed and Danny was left on the roof contemplating what had just happened.

"Okay that was weird." Danny said. "But I'm gonna have to find that guy and figure out what this was about."

"We can help you with that."

Danny turned around and saw a man in his early thirties. He had black hair with red streaks in them. His eyes were red and his skin was tan. He was in a black trench coat and a black suit underneath.

"Mr Phantom, my name is Agent Shadow of the government branch S-HERO. Super-Human or Extra-terrestrial Response Operation." Shadow said. "I'd like to talk to you."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Oh yeah something I forgot to mention at the beginning of this story this will also involve Sonic the Hedgehog characters such as myself but they will not have as big a role as the Nickelodeon Characters.**

**Dani: Okay, I understand that you'd want yourself to have a big appearance after the big fight. But the only thing I'm questioning is how did Vaatu get into this world?**

**Kira: CA15 will reveal everything later on.**

**Shadow: But right now we need the viewers to be put to a vote. Who do you think should be the team leader of this fanfiction? Danny Phantom or Kira the Yellow Ranger.**

**Kira: Me?**

**Shadow: Yes you. There aren't enough female team leaders so the readers will vote for either you or Danny if they vote Danny then you'll be second in command.**

**Dani: So now you know who to vote for. SO what will happen next? How did Ozai get into our World? What does Agent Shadow want? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ptera: five Rangers in one

**Shadow: Welcome back to the fanfiction. In this chapter we learn how Kira Ford got her powers back.**

**Dani: But before that we need a brief recap. Okay last chapter we learned that all the small towns were in Empire City. We also saw learned that Casper High had been burnt down in a ghost attack making all the students go to new schools. Danny, Sam and Tucker went to Empire City High School and there they met Kira Ford and her friend Ethan James. Danny was able to figure out that Kira was the Yellow Ranger and they fought against Vlad, though Kira doesn't know that Danny is Phantom. One week later Danny faced off against Vaatu before he faced off against Ozai the Negatar. After the battle Danny was visited by Agent Shadow of S-HERO.**

**Kira: And now we see the chapter that stares me.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

~0Last time on Nitro Heroes Unite0~

"Kira Ford." Kira said. "Nice to meet you Danny."

…

"So, Ethan, Kira, since you two come from Reefside, have you two ever seen Power Rangers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we've seen them." Kira said after she and Ethan shared a knowing glance.

"Cool." Danny said. "I've only seen them in the news."

"Do you have a favourite Ranger?" Ethan said.

Danny thought for a second. "I'd have to say the Yellow Ranger. She seems like the most level headed of the group as well as the smartest." He said before he noticed a small blush on Kira's face.

"Yeah she is the most level headed of the Dino Rangers." Kira said.

…

"Really Daniel, must you think that everything is about you. I only use these dinosaurs as I knew they would lure out the yellow ranger." Vlad said as he smirked evilly. "I believe we have unfinished business."

"Plasmius? You again? What do you want?" Ptera asked angrily.

"Power, money, control, Daniel as my apprentice and your powers just like last time." Vlad said. "Hand over the Dino Gem."

"Whoa you know Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"We have a brief history. And you can't have my Dino Gem." Ptera said.

…

"So Vladdy why are you going after Ptera's Gem?" Danny asked as he sucked a Brontosaurus into the Fenton Thermos.

"It is what gave her, her power and it is essentially and good thing to have for my plans to be realised." Vlad said evilly before he flew towards Danny with an ecto sword.

…

"I'm the only one who still has my powers." Ptera said. "They lost their powers and therefore their Ranger uniforms. I guess know I have all the power that was shared between the five of us.

~0A few weeks before the end of Summer Vacation0~

Kira Ford was sitting at Cyberspace as she wrote a song on her guitar. Since her career as a Power Ranger had ended she focused more time on her music. Actually she wasn't the only one who focused their time on something different. Her friends and fellow, former, rangers also spent their times on their hobbies. Conner spent his time practising his soccer and arguing with some guy named Dash Baxter about which was the better sport, soccer or football. Ethan spent his time on the new online server game, Heroes of Legends. He kept playing against this guy named Tucker Foley online. Trent spent more time on his drawings and had actually made a comic book about the Power Rangers and was working on one for Danny Phantom and the female hero XJ9.

It was actually very relaxing to not have to worry about saving the world but Kira still felt a bit saddened that she couldn't use any of her abilities but she was still okay for the most part.

Kira often found herself wondering if she might retain any of her abilities in some small way. She figured they might be dormant but she never really tried to awaken them.

For now singing was her passion.

"Still working on a new song?"

Kira looked up and saw Conner walk up to her.

"Uh yeah. It's not always easy making a song with meaningful lyrics." Kira said.

"How hard is it to write a song?" Conner said as he sat down next to her.

"If it were easy then I'd already be a star by now." Kira said dryly.

"Okay Sorry." Conner said.

"Conner you'd think by now that you shouldn't argue with Kira." Ethan said as he looked up from his computer.

"Yeah, out of the four of us she is the toughest." Trent said as he walked past the three original dino rangers.

Conner then chuckled. "Okay I'll admit that's true." He said. "She's tough enough that she could have lead the Rangers and not me."

Kira then rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

The four friends continued to chat but by the end of the day Kira was alone in Cyberspace. She had promised Haley that she'd lock up and only wanted to try and finish her new song, Superhero, as well as try sampling the music on all the instruments. Luckily she could play all the instruments.

As the finally finished the song she heard something. It sounded like something was trying to get in.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She asked out.

The only answer was glass being broken. She then saw a whole bunch people jump into the room. They were all in Asian looking red and black armour.

"If you come with us then we won't hurt you." one of them said.

"No ways." Kira said.

"Fine." The same solider said. "Firebenders take her."

The firebenders then got into a battle stance thinking it might be easy to take her down but they weren't prepared for the furry of martial arts she had unleashed on them. Being a Power Ranger had its perks such as learning several marital arts quicker than most humans.

The firebenders were caught off guard as they weren't expecting this amount of skill nor did they recognise the fighting style but can you blame them in their world no such fighting styles existed.

The soldiers were weak from the attack so they decided to attack using their abilities and therefore Kira Ford was caught off guard when the firebenders shot fire at her.

She was quickly taken down as she didn't expect this to happen.

Her vision was blurry as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness but she saw a person walking up to her.

"Don't worry Kira, we'll take care of you." the prehistoric looking dinosaur man said.

"Mesogog?" Kira asked. "I thought you were destroyed."

"You can't destroy true evil." Mesogog said before Kira blacked out.

~00000~

Kira awoke and found herself strapped down to an examination table.

She was in what looked like a dimly lit lab.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice said from the darkness.

Kira then saw a man walk out of the shadows. He had jet black hair that curved up like horns. His eyes were blood red and his skin was… blue? He was in a white suit with a white and red cape. He had a cruel smile that showed off his fangs.

"Great a vampire. What's next the Power Rangers Monster Force?" Kira said.

"Hilarious." The 'vampire' said. "My name is Vlad Plasmius and am I correct to assume that you are Kira Ford the best of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder."

"The best?" Kira asked.

"Oh of course. Tommy Oliver is good but not the best. After viewing the records I know that you are in fact the best of all the Power Rangers. Your skills are impressive as well as your powers. You are the most powerful." Vlad said. "And I am here to take your powers."

"News flash, my powers are gone. The power Rangers Dino Thunder are no more." Kira said.

"Not necessarily." Kira paled at the sound of that voice.

"Mesogog." She said with a gasp.

"Yes." Mesogog said as he walked out of the darkness. "You meddling Rangers thought you destroyed me but the greatest of minds can bring back the greatest of evil."

"Oh thank you." Vlad said. "As I can bring back Mesogog I can bring back you're abilities back as well as syphon them out of your body. I can also bring back all the other rangers powers and place them inside you while I extract the abilities."

"Wait what?" Kira exclaimed.

"Hold tight." Vlad said. "This will hurt."

A laser then blasted into her body and she felt pain unlike any other. She felt her DNA changing like when she first grabbed the dino gem.

Wait a second that was it. If she was correct then she'd have all the ranger powers in her at the same time and if she played her cards right then they would all be in the Dino Gem at the same time luckily she always wore her Dino Gem as a way of remembering her time as a Ranger.

All the power built up inside her as she concentrated. Her eyes then began to glow yellow before she released a Sonic Scream into the air. Her arms began to glow with yellow energy before she used new strength to break off the restraints around her. She then used her new found speed two quickly zip off the table and trash the lab at sonic speeds. And once she was done she turned invisible and ran out of the lab only to find herself in another lab.

In this lab she saw what looked like several Dino Eggs. Luckily she had her backpack so she put all the eggs in her backpack.

"Where do you think you're going?" Plasmius said as he appeared in a red puff of smoke. "Dai Li take her."

Kira then saw a whole bunch of men in green robes slide in from the roof and down pillars.

"You made a big mistake thinking you could take me on." Kira said. "And you also made a mistake giving me all the Ranger Powers."

They then saw a yellow Pterodactyl appear where her Dino Gem was.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!" She said before her clothes became surrounded with white energy only showing a Dino symbol on her chest.

She then jumped, really high, into the air and spun like a tornado as yellow lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to her.

Then she landed before a yellow helmet made of similar materials attached to her head.

"Ptera Power!" She exclaimed. "You made a big mistake."

She then took out her Ptera Grips and attacked. The Dai Li didn't stand a chance. They sent their Earth Rocks at the lone ranger but that wasn't enough to take her down. She fought vigorously taking them all down before she went after Plasmius.

"Another time then." Vlad said before he vanished.

Kira then smiled before she left the lab and found herself in a villa in the Colorado Rockies before she could investigate the place was set to explode so that the secrets would remain secret.

Kira then decided now was the time to escape and that is what she did.

~00A few weeks later at the first day of school00~

Kira looked at her new school, Empire High, and she felt a bit overwhelmed. This school was huge and she felt insignificant just looking at it.

She noticed a boy staring at the school. He was in a green hoodie and a white and blue shirt. He was also in Black Jeans and red converse all stars. He also had a red backpack slung around his shoulder. He had raven black hair and icy blue eyes.

Kira had to admit that he looked cute.

"Oh jeez this is either gonna be really awesome or really bad." He said

"Tell me about it." Kira said. If she was going to make friends then might as well try with someone who was new.

"**Oh yeah it's because he's new." **Her conscious said. **"You like him don't you?"**

"**No I don't. I don't even know his name." **Kira thought.

"**Alright you think he looks fine don't you?" **He conscious persisted.

Kira just decided to ignore her conscious.

"I'm guessing you're new here as well?" she said.

"Yeah." The boy said. "I'm Danny Fenton."

"Kira Ford." Kira said. "Nice to meet you Danny."

"Kira Ford? Aren't you the musical prodigy who is slowly on her to being a star?" Danny asked.

"Yeah that's me." Kira said. "And aren't you the son of the two ghost hunters."

Danny just nodded.

"Well seeing that we've both singled each other out as new to the school why don't we go in and find our way around." Danny said.

"I don't see why not." Kira said.

The two of them then walked into the school and tried to find their way around.

Eventually they found out where they had to find their schedules and fetched them.

They realised they were in the same home room class as well as shared some of the same classes.

As the two of them walked around the school trying to familiarise themselves with it they ran into some of Danny's friends who had also come from Amity Park.

They ran into Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"Hey guys good to see you actually made it here." Danny said.

"Of course we made it here." Sam said. "Nothing can separate us as friends."

"Yeah dude." Tucker said. "So who's your new friend?"

"Kira Ford." Danny said. "She's new here, like us."

"Cool so where did you come from before Empire High?" Tucker said.

"Actually I came from a school in Reefside. But it closed down due to an Earth Quake." Kira said.

"Oh something similar happened to our school… only it got burnt down during a ghost Attack." Sam said.

"Wow." Kira said.

From that moment the day was pretty normal. Kira was quick to make friends with Sam and they were both tomboys and were both considered tough. She also made friends with Tucker and that friendship grew stronger when she introduced him to Ethan who had also joined the school. She and Danny also became fast friends.

The school day was also pretty relaxed as they didn't do any work what so ever. She even discovered that their register Teacher was the same register teacher of Danny, Sam and Tucker at their old school. Danny, Sam and Tucker had the same shocked reaction that she had when they learned that Dr Tommy Oliver, the new science teacher, taught at the school Kira went to.

The rest of the day went smoothy as she also went to Nasty Burger with Danny, Sam, Tucker and Ethan. Their lunch went smoothly until her dino gem told her that there was trouble. She had to fake a reason to run out of the place.

She ran into an alley powered up and got herself onto a high vantage point as she looked for whatever caused her dino gem to go off.

She scanned the area and saw nothing that looked like trouble.

As she looked around she didn't notice someone land behind her.

"Hey, aren't you the Yellow Ranger?" a voice asked as a hand taped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and delivered a punch but luckily the person behind her anticipated the attack and flew back a metre or so.

"Sorry you startled me." She said as she noticed who was floating behind her. "Yeah I'm the Yellow Ranger, and I'm guessing you're Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah, that's me." Phantom said. "And I'm currently looking for the ghost that I detected."

"Funnily enough I'm also searching for whatever caused my Dino Gem to react." She replied.

The two of them then heard a roar before they saw a whole bunch of ghost Dinosaurs coming towards them.

"They must be what triggered my ghost sense." Phantom said as his face paled. "You think you can help?"

"Of course." Kira said.

"Anything I can call you? Saying Yellow Ranger seems a bit long a tedious." Phantom asked.

Kira had to think about this briefly. What was a good name to call herself other than Yellow Ranger?

"Ptera." She said.

"Can you fly?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah I can. You handle them while I activate my flight." Ptera said.

Phantom then saluted before he jumped of the building with his back faced to the edge. He then fell for a few seconds before spinning around and flying towards the Dinosaurs.

"Super Dino Mode." Ptera exclaimed before all the white parts of her outfit spiked out and formed razor sharp white spikes. Yellow wings also grew on her back before her helmet roared like a pterodactyl would.

She then flew off the building and went after Phantom and when she caught up she saw him taking on the ring leader of the Ghostly dinosaur attacks. And seeing the vampire like ghost made her blood boil.

"Really Plasmius?" Phantom asked. "Using dinosaurs to terrorise the city? Dude that's just lame. How are you got to beat me with them?"

"Really Daniel, must you think that everything is about you. I only use these dinosaurs as I knew they would lure out the yellow ranger." Vlad said as he smirked evilly. "I believe we have unfinished business."

"Plasmius? You again? What do you want?" Ptera asked angrily.

"Power, money, control, Daniel as my apprentice and your powers just like last time." Vlad said. "Hand over the Dino Gem."

"Whoa you know Plasmius?" Phantom asked.

"We have a brief history. And you can't have my Dino Gem." Kira said.

"Fine then I'll pry it from your corpse." Vlad said.

"Uh ew." Phantom said. "And here was me thinking that Vlad Plasmius was such a gentleman. This is how you talk to a lady."

Phantom then created a rose made of ecto energy and gave it to Ptera.

Luckily she was wearing a yellow helmet or someone would have thought she was the red ranger. That's just how red her face was from blushing.

"Lady Ptera would you please allow me to see your Dino Gem?" Phantom asked in a playful but elegant way.

"I'm sorry Sir Phantom, I cannot hand you my gem," Ptera said in the same elegant and playful style with a curtsy "but I do have a counter proposition. I use my gem and you use your powers to kick Plasmius's ass."

"That would be awesome." Phantom said with a smirk.

"Yes it would." Kira replied. She was blushing like mad at this point. She had, had a small crush on the ghost hero of Amity Park since she was 14 and now here she was in front of Danny Phantom.

"Amusing." Vlad said dryly.

The two heroes then charged.

Phantom took on the larger dinosaurs and Plasmius while Kira took on the smaller Dinosaurs.

She discovered that she could actually harm the ghost dinosaurs with her suit on so fighting them was pretty easy. Since they were only dinosaurs, they only had a savage mind and therefore it was easy countering their attacks. Eventually she took most if not all of them down.

She saw Plasmius and Phantom fighting so she pulled out two of her energy pistols and shot him in the back.

"Ahh so you are as good as they say." Vlad said. "Though I still have to test your skills myself."

Plasmius then flew to the Power Ranger with his claws out ready to strike but before he could reach he was caught by the cape and thrown into the head of a tyrannosaurus.

Before he could get his baring two fists collided with his face. One in a white glove and the other in a yellow glove.

"Is that all you children have?" Vlad asked before he teleported just as Phantom sucked the T-Rex into a thermos.

The two heroes looked around and eventually they got shot in the back by Ecto Blasts.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?" Vlad asked.

"You know Ptera he's right." Danny said. "Our meagre attacks aren't strong enough to take him down. We should probably pull out the big guns."

"I like the way you think Phantom." Kira said.

The two then flew at Sonic speeds towards Plasmius and they could see he was ready for their attack so they decided to do something unexpected.

Phantom teleported right behind him and Ptera flew right above him.

Phantom then charged up and Ecto Blast.

"Like Goku from Dragon Ball Z would say… KAME…HAME…HA!" Phantom yelled as he blasted Plasmius away.

Before the evil ghost could recover Ptera flew down from the skies and hit him multiple times with her spikes before she took out her Ptera Grips and used them to strike him down.

Vlad gripped his side as he glared at the two heroes in front him. His glare then became a smirk and he teleported in a puff of Red Smoke.

"Did we just win?" Ptera asked.

"Yeah I guess we did." Phantom said.

The two of them then flew onto the nearest rooftop.

"Thanks for the help." Phantom said.

"No problem." Ptera said.

"Just wondering where are the other Rangers? I'm pretty sure there are four other ones." Phantom questioned.

"I'm the only one who still has my powers." Ptera said. "They lost their powers and therefore their Ranger uniforms. I guess know I have all the power that was shared between the five of us."

"Oh snap. That must suck." Danny said.

"I've gotten used to it and so have they." Kira said with a shrug. "Five Dino Rangers powers in one person isn't a problem for me. Well I got to go see ya Phantom."

"Wait. If you need help…" Danny said before he tossed a card to her. "Just give me a call on this number."

"Are you sure you're not just giving me this so that you have a girl calling you?" Kira joked.

Danny then blushed.

"Uh… no… just if you need help. I hardly know you. It's just… sometimes people need help… and I thought I could help if you get out hands full or… uh why am I still talking I am such a spaz." Danny said with a face palm. "See ya Ptera."

Phantom then dived off the building and flew off.

"I was only playing around." She called after him.

"I know." Phantom yelled back but he sounded unsure.

Kira smirked this could actually be fun.

She quickly left the scene before she powered down.

She then went home where she began writing a song about friendship as she thought of her new friends from Empire High but the more she thought about a specific friend, Danny, the more the song started to sound like a love song.

~00000~

One month later Kira was patrolling the city. In truth she had nothing better to do so she thought she might go out for a late night Patrol.

She sped through the streets on her raptor Cycle looking for anything that needed a superhero.

The streets were pretty much clean and trouble free and Ptera was about to stop before she saw a large explosion.

"Looks like I am getting some action tonight after all." She said as she rode her bike towards the explosion.

She arrived to see a whole bunch of Tyrannodrones and a teenage girl standing in front of the burning building waiting for her.

"Kira Ford, I'm guessing?" the girl asked.

She was in all black and purple. Her hair was jet black with purple streaks in it. She also had dark green eyes and purple makeup. On one of her eyes was a scar. She was in a purple tank top and black skinny jeans. She also wore black high heels.

Kira was stunned, how did this girl know who she was and why was she with Tyrannodrones?

"What's wrong Kira, don't you remember me?" the girl said with a smirk. "You know Sarah, your cousin?"

"Sarah?" Kira asked.

"Oh yes cuz, I'm back for blood." Sarah said. "But I have some new toys. Isn't that right Daddy?"

"Yes it is." Mesogog said as he walked out of the shadows. "You never knew this Kira, but I'm your uncle."

"Wait what?" Kira asked.

"Your mother was Alice Mercer before she married your dad remember?" Sarah said. "And now Daddy has persuaded me that it's time to join the right side and face off against you."

It was only then that Kira noticed she had a Dino Gem around her wrist.

"Nice little thing this right here." Sarah said. "From the energy my dad was able to steel from you he used to create this. And he chose to give it to his daughter. So what's that line you love saying?" The Dino Gem then became a purple morpher with the head of a purple pterodactyl on it. "Oh that's right. Dino Thunder Power Up HA!"

Sarah yelled before she jumped and spun in the air like a cyclone in the white under Power Ranger Uniform before purple energy flowed around her form and changed into a purple and red lightweight armour that allowed great mobility. When she landed a purple helmet made of the same materials landed on her head.

Ptera then took note that her outfit looked exactly like hers only it was purple and red.

"I am now the Shadow Ranger, but you can call me Shade." Shade said.

She then charged her cousin and decided to deliver a fury of martial arts moves and techniques all of which Ptera was lucky enough to evade.

Ptera decided to push her shock away and focused her mind on taking down Shade.

Their attacks were both equally matched so the fight seemed to be heading in no direction. Until Mesogog saw fit to play unfair and sent in the Tyrannodrones to assist his daughter.

Kira was still able to hold on her own against the multiple enemies but it was a bit challenging but unfortunately the monster version of her uncle sent in more help. A whole bunch of regular humans appeared from red portals. Ptera soon noticed that they were the same people she had run into earlier, when she got her powers back, Firebenders in their red and black armour and the Dai Li in their green and yellow robes.

So unfortunately she was overwhelmed. There were just too many people attacking her at once for her to focus on the main threat.

She was surrounded and before she knew it she was being beaten and surrounded. She was growing weaker and Shade seemed to be getting more powerful.

Ptera was about to admit defeat but before she saw several blasts of green energy blast into her opponents.

"Really Ptera?" Phantom said as he hovered next to her. "I give you my contact details and offer my help just for you to try and fail to face off against an army of blokes from another universe who can control the elements, a bunch of human dinosaur hybrids and a Fake Ranger? You're lucky I was on patrol before I heard this mess."

"Hey if you were surrounded by this many ghosts then you'd be in the same situation." Ptera said as she defended her pride.

"You obviously haven't seen the things I've had to fight, time traveling conquerors, a person who held all reality in his hands, evil villains from the future, beings of darkness from other dimensions and so on and so forth." Phantom said. "But that's beside the point, if you needed help then why not ask?"

"Do you wanna ask questions or do you wanna kick some butt?" Ptera said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Phantom said.

The two heroes then sprung into action. Ptera focused on Shade while Phantom took on everyone else.

Since none of their attacks could harm him Phantom was quick in taking down the benders and destroying the Tyrannodrones.

"Aww why'd you have to let your boyfriend come in and ruin our fun cuz?" Shade asked as she dodged attacks from Ptera.

"In what way is torturing you're cousin fun?" Ptera asked as she pulled out her Ptera Grips and tried to use against Shade. "And why are you doing this?"

"A few reasons." Shade said as she performed a back flip and took out two energy pistols and fired them at Ptera. "When I grew up with you it was always, oh Kira's such a good singer, why can't you sing as nicely, oh Kira got another A' in school, Sarah you continuously get C's. My whole life you were better than me at everything. Everyone always loved you, to the point where I was left in that burning house and you were rescued first. I was burned that day and you came out with barley a scratch. Everyone worried about you and completely ignored me. That day I promised I would kill you and make sure I become better than you. Today I become the best Power Ranger to exist. Today I kill the most powerful power ranger and take her place."

"Damn girl, you are not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Phantom said as he stared at her.

"You can say that again." Ptera said.

Shade then noticed that she was alone in the battle.

"Fine I never need them. Dark Zords activate." Shade said.

Phantom and Ptera then saw three mechanical giant black dinosaurs coming towards them. There was a tyrannosaurus, a triceratops and a pterodactyl but the thing was that all of them were all Skeletons but robots.

"What the bloody hell are those?" Phantom exclaimed.

Although he couldn't see Shade's face he knew she was smirking.

"Dino Zords." She answered sweetly. "And when brought together they do this."

Shade then super jumped and landed in a control room for the Pterodactyl.

Phantom's jaw then dropped when he saw the three robots combine into one large humanoid robot.

"Uh, Ptera she's your enemy do you know how to face this thing?" Phantom asked before he turned around and spotted no one next to him.

He then saw three more giant mechanical dinosaurs on their way to join the fight. They were the same as the previous three only these three had colour, Red, Yellow and blue and these ones weren't skeletons. They then combined into their own giant Robot.

"Okay now I am completely lost." Phantom said as he sighed in defeat.

"Phantom these are Megazords, what we use when we need to fight really big monsters." Ptera said through her com link.

"Okay now that I'm caught up I'll help in any way I can." Phantom said.

"Please a weakling like you would never be able to match against me or my Zords." Shade said before she had her Megazord step on the halfa.

When the Megazord removed its foot Phantom was standing there brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"That all ya got?" Phantom asked. "Hey Ptera, lets teach this faker how to really fight."

"Gladly." Ptera said.

Ptera's Megazord then delivered a Tricera punch to Shade's Megazord, sending it towards Phantom who delivered his own super strong punch to the back of the Dark Megazord. The punch was so strong that a shockwave was created and the dark Megazord flew a bit before it landed.

"Pterarang." Kira said as her Megazord pulled out a Yellow Boomerang that looked like it was once the giant yellow pterodactyl.

She then threw the abnormally large boomerang and it hit Shade's Megazord twice.

"Fine I can't kill you now." Shade said. "But I'll be back when you're boyfriend isn't here to save you."

She and her Zords vanished.

Ptera then let out a sad smile before she sent her Zords back home. She did feel sorrow for her cousin and would find some way to help her.

"Thanks for the help Phantom." Kira said.

"No problem Kira." Phantom replied.

"How did you…?" Kira began before she was cut off.

"I heard you and you're cousin talking." Danny said. "Either way I've known for about a month, you gave it away when we were at Nasty Burger."

Kira was wide eyed and didn't even notice she had gone back to her regular appearance. Before she could ask she saw a white ring appear of Phantom's waist and it transformed him into the teenage boy she had met at School.

"Danny?" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah hi Kira, I felt that since I knew your identity might as well allow you to know mine." Danny said with a smile.

She was absolutely shocked. "How did you become Danny Phantom? Wait a second, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom… oh god I am such an idiot?"

"That's a story I'mma tell you soon when you tell me about being a Ranger." Danny said. "Come on let's walk and talk."

The two friends then walked together before they reached the point where they had to split up to go to their respective homes.

~00000~

When Kira arrived at her house she went into the kitchen to receive a midnight snack before she would go to bed but then…

"Kira Ford?"

Kira turned and saw a man in his early thirties standing in her house. He had black hair with red streaks in them. His eyes were red and his skin was tan. He was in a black trench coat and a black spy outfit underneath.

"Who are you?" Kira asked as she readied her Dino Morpher.

"My name is Agent Shadow of S-HERO." Shadow said. "We need to talk, Ptera. You are not the only superhero in town and as you've seen enemies are getting smarter."

"I think I can handle it." Kira said.

"Can you?" Shadow asked before he threw down a folder. "Look through this."

Kira picked up the folder as if it were a bomb and looked at it. When she looked back up Shadow was gone.

She then reluctantly opened the folder and after a minute she gasped.

"I need to call Danny soon." Kira said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And now we know how Kira is the only Power Ranger left.**

**Kira: So that's the beginning of my story hu? Okay it's decent enough.**

**Dani: By the way readers CyberActors15 left a hint in this chapter during the part where Ptera was facing Shade that will lead to a new character later on. If you can find that specific line and figure out the connection to the future character then you will probably get an honourable mention and a preview for later chapters.**

**Shadow: CA15's also doing something different with this story. Instead of just introducing them in their own individual chapters then making them into a team, he will instead put a few more chapters for the heroes to get to know each other before becoming a team.**

**Kira: That is different.**

**Dani: Yes it is. So what will happen next? What hero will we learn of next? Who will this hero face off against? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to Find out.**


End file.
